konjikinogashfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 5
The Black Assassins Brago and Sherie '(黒い刺客ブラゴとシェリー, ''Kuroi Shikaku Burago to Sherī) is the 5th episode of the '''Konjiki no Gash Bell!! Anime.This episode first aired in Japan on May 4, 2003. Overview Gash learns the hard truth about Gofrey who turned out to be another demon competitor in the battle to decide the king of the Demon World. Gofrey, as well as his partner, Renji, reveal their true intentions and seek to destroy Gash's red book. Kiyomaro soon comes to Gash's rescue and tries to encourage Gash to escape with him only to be met with initial refusal. Brago and Sherie quickly put an end to their fight against Gofrey and Renji and soon set their sights on Gash and Kiyomaro determined to destroy their book by any means necessary. '' Plot After hearing a familiar scream rings out from downstairs of his house, 'Kiyomaro bolts from his room to investigate the situation. Kiyomaro's guests, '''Brago and Sherie, decide not to act hastily and instead will simply watch the unfolding situation downstairs before coming to a decision on how to proceed from there. Downstairs, Gash remains corned in fear at the sight of Gofrey, currently in his ''Doruku'' form, who is currently staring down Gash before attacking once more. Kiyomaro sees what's going on and quietly moves down the stairs to get a better view. Just then, Gofrey's partner, Renji, casts Doruku once more. As Gofrey lunges toward Gash, Kiyomaro quickly jumps into action pushing Gash out of the way from the incoming attack. Gash immediately confronts Kiyomaro for what he had just done and tries to explain to Kiyomaro that Gofrey is his friend and wouldn't intentionally hurt him. Despite Gash's claims, Gofrey still lunges toward Kiyomaro and begins attacking him unprompted. As Kiyomaro then becomes preoccupied speaking with Gash, Gofrey takes note of Gash's red spell book that's currently tucked in Kiyomaro's pants and communicates to Renji his desire to burn it. Renji responds to Gofrey explaining it's too soon to do so yet and how their battle against Kiyomaro and Gash wasn't as interesting as he had hoped. Renji also reveals from there that the reason he had brought Gofrey there in the first place was to seek out worthy opponents. Gash becomes deeply hurt and saddened after hearing their intentions and painfully comes to the realization that Gofrey was never his friend to begin with and had simply acted along just to corner him like this. Renji casts Doruku once more and as Kiyomaro moves away from the attack he urges Gash to follow him so he doesn't get hurt. Gash remains standing in place still overwhelmed with grief. As Gofrey begins to near him, Kiyomaro makes the decision to cast ''Zakeru'' directly at Gofrey in order to protect Gash. Kiyomaro once again urges Gash to escape with him to which Gash adamantly refuses and tells Kiyomaro to leave alone and to just forget about him. Kiyomaro, taken back, questions Gash's sudden change in motives bringing up how Gash seemed so proud of himself when he had bragged about his lightning powers back at the park. Gash, now being brought to tears, tells Kiyomaro there was nothing wrong with him doing that and being optimistic because of his powers since it's already painful to accept the fact that he's otherwise a monster. After hearing out Gash's feelings, Kiyomaro begins to feel ashamed not realizing before then how much emotional suffering Gash had been going through all this time. While seeing Gash and Kiyomaro's moment as an opportunity to attack, Renji casts ''Dorusen'' at the two of them. Kiyomaro, seeing there's no time to counter, jumps to Gash's rescue and endures the direct hit of Dorusen from his backside. This causes Kiyomaro severely injured from the stone projectiles making him unable to stand right back up which leaves him vulnerable laying on the ground both with Gash and his own thoughts. Even as Gash tries to constantly nudge Kiyomaro for a response, Kiyomaro remains lifeless only left being able to think about how much Gash had helped him in his life in such a short amount of time and yet he hasn't done anything to help him in return. As Renji continues to mock Kiyomaro and Gash for the lack of challenge they have yet to give him in battle, he soon casts Doruku once again. At the same time as well, Sherie and Brago soon make themselves known and begin to intervene in the battle casting ''Reisu'' directly at Gofrey. The force of Reisu sends Gofrey flying back towards the front door and his battle form is soon deactivated as well. Renji becomes completely shocked seeing how Gofrey is now unable to battle as he tries to recover from the damage he took from the spell. Brago gives Renji a simple yet stern command instructing him to leave his book behind and leave to which Renji immediately follows leaving both Gofrey and his spell book behind. Sherie and Brago soon turn their sights to Kiyomaro and Gash and cast ''Gurabirei'', a spell that uses the strong downward pressure of gravity to force Kiyomaro to give up his spell book in order to have them cancel spell. Despite the pain and pressure Gurabirei continues to press on him, Kiyomaro remains adamant about not giving up Gash's red book. Gash, not understanding why Kiyomaro is choosing to go to such lengths for him, tearfully pleads with Kiyomaro to simply give up the book so he can finally be done with him and all the trouble he had brought with him. Despite this and the amount of pain he's currently going through, Kiyomaro manages to stand up against the force of Gurabirei promising Gash that it's his turn to finally do right with him by returning the favor for all the things Gash had done to help turn his life around. Sherie, witnessing Kiyomaro's determination, remains dumbfounded as to how Kiyomaro is managing to stand up against Brago's Gurabirei and soon forces Gash down by casting another Gurabirei onto him. Kiyomaro soon speaks to Sherie and Brago directly, and while conceding to how he may not understand their situation or personal motives that drive them, he opens up talking about how much Gash had changed his life for the better ultimately saving him and now more than ever he wants to return the favor to Gash. Before Kiyomaro tries to move any closer to Sherie, Sherie hesitantly casts Reisu to distance herself from Kiyomaro. Despite being knocked back by Reisu, Kiyomaro forces himself to stand up once more to defend Gash who had just been on the receiving end for Brago's disparaging remarks. Kiyomaro then begins to encourage Gash to stand up and fight and reassures him that regardless of being a human or a monster that it doesn't matter to him as they're still friends to the very end. Hearing this causes Sherie to be reminded of both''' her friend' and her purpose participating in the 'battle to decide king' and with newfound willpower, Sherie decides she will end this battle once and for all with their most powerful attack. As Sherie and Brago unleash their most powerful attack, '''Gigano Reisu'', with renewed trust and determination, Gash's spell book begins to glow with a bright golden light and unleash their counter attack, a larger and more powerful Zakeru, against Sherie and Brago's gigano Reisu causing both spells to become nullified in the blast. While concealed in the smoke from the blast, Kiyomaro manages to move close enough to Sherie and grabs on to one of her long hair curls. Before passing out, Kiyomaro once again tells Sherie that he'll never hand over the spell book to her and will defeat her again if necessary. Thinking on this, Sherie takes Kiyomaro's spell book from his hands but ultimately returns it to Kiyomaro. As Gash hurries to Kiyomaro's side, Sherie informs Gash that while they'll part ways for now, she's counting on the two of them to hold onto that book and keep it safe until they meet again. Outside, after burning Gofrey's spell book, Brago notices Sherie's demeanor is much different than before and even sees that she appears to be quite happy. Later that night at the Takamine residence, Kiyomaro, now heavily bandaged up, and Gash work on trying to make repairs to the house. Kiyomaro's mother, [[Hana Takamine|'''Hana]], returns home that night to see various parts of the house in shambles and Kiyomaro being mostly covered in bandages. As she tries to question both Gash and Kiyomaro what had happened, Kiyomaro eventually passes out from exhaustion from the two battles he had to endure that day. Features Characters by Appearance Locations * Mochinoki City ** Takamine Residence *** Kiyomaro's Room Spells by Appearance * Doruku * Zakeru * Dorusen (Debut) * Reisu * Gurabirei (Debut) * Gigano Reisu (Debut) Manga & Anime Differences * In the manga, when being cornered by Gofrey, Kiyomaro and Gash are positioned more towards the front of the house just in front of the stairs. In the anime, Kiyomaro and Gash are positioned at the very end of the hallway. ** Similarily, Brago does not jump from the stairway to stand in front of Gash and Kiyomaro when attacking with Reisu. Instead, in the manga, he attacks from the stairway. ** All events onward proceed as normal aside from this minor positioning difference. * Flashbacks featuring Coco and Sherie are never seen in the manga chapters this anime episode was based on. * In the anime, after Gigano Reisu and Zakeru colide, Kiyomaro manages to make his way close to Sherie in order to grab one of her hair curls. In the manga, Kiyomaro grabs Sherie by her dress collar instead. VIZ Censorship & Other Localization Differences * At the start of the episode in the original Japanese airing, the episode begins with a shot of Kiyomaro's house from outside and Gash's scream being heard then eventually transitions to showing Kiyomaro running out of his room. Interestingly in the American localization of the episode, the scene featuring Gash's scream is played twice; Once at the start of the episode and once more after Kiyomaro notices. * In the original Japanese airing of the series, in an early scene that shows Gash being cornered by Gofrey before he attacks, Gash talks to himself about how Gofrey had been so nice to him prior to these events. In the VIZ localization dub of the episode, Gash instead asks Gofrey in fear if he wanted a biscuit. * In the original airing of the series, after Kiyomaro jumps down to get Gash away from Gofrey's Doruku attack, Gash says Kiyomaro's name in surprise as he noticed he had rescued him. In the VIZ localization dub of the episode, Gash instead responds to Kiyomaro telling him to get out of there. * A scene that originally features Gofrey biting Kiyomaro's face then attacking him was removed entirely in the U.S. airing. Such scenes were instead censored over by a brief flashing screen sequence. * In the original airing of the series, as Gash thinks back on how Gofrey had kept him company only to realize he had tricked him in order to burn his book, Gash begins to cry and think on how Gofrey was never actually his friend at all. In the VIZ localization of the episode, the scene that would have shown Gash in tears thinking about this betrayal was not dubbed over and he can only be heard crying in silence the entire duration. * Violent threats, actions, and other generally strong language are usually toned down from the original Japanese airing. Other details such as blood from injuries are cleaned up from characters but details such as scratches and clothing tears are otherwise kept in the VIZ localization of the series. This episode features various minor lines of dialogue that were changed to not include any mentions of a character's intention to "kill" and all significant blood stains and bleeding from Kiyomaro have been removed in the VIZ localization. * In the VIZ localization of the episode, Renji berates Gofrey after he had been defeated by Brago's Reisu commenting on how useless he is and how he failed him. Renji never insulted Gofrey in the original Japanese airing of the episode. * Many songs and themes that were originally present and part of the Japanese airing of the series in various episodes are often replaced by other tracks or, in some cases, scenes that were originally intended to have a music track play in the background would sometimes be silent instead. In this episode in particular, the Japanese airing features a music track ("''Kasabuta" (カサブタ, Scab''))'' that plays as Sherie and Brago use gigano ''Reisu and as Kiyomaro and Gash counter it using Zakeru. In the VIZ localization, this music track was removed and no music track was played over the scene. ** Even after the two attacks cancel each other out, the VIZ localization of the episode continues to play flickering lightning sound effects in the background whereas the original Japanese airing of the episode does not do so. * At the very end of the episode in the original Japanese airing, after Hana returns home and as she sees Kiyomaro faint from exhaustion, Hana becomes panicked and begins to call out to Kiyomaro wondering if he's okay. In the VIZ localization of the episode, Hana is not convinced that Kiyomaro had genuinely passed out from exhaustion and thinks it's part of some act he is up to to trick her. Category:Koniki no Gash Bell!! Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes Category:Introduction Arc